oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Commander Zilyana/Strategies
Commander Zilyana is the Saradominist general of the God Wars Dungeon. To access her chambers, the player must have a minimum of 70 Agility (cannot be boosted!) and two ropes if entering for the first time. In addition to having those requirements, you will need 40 Saradominst killcount to enter her chamber, or use an ecumenical key. Considering how strong Saradomin's followers are (typically taking longer then Armadylian killcount), you may just want to use a key to skip the killcount. Saradomin and Zamorakian items are needed to protect yourself from both followers, as they are present in Saradomin's Encampment. Guide Zilyana, while not being the strongest of the generals (having a max hit of 31), should not be underestimated, as she attacks at a speed of 8 (every 1.2 seconds), which can result in a very quick death due to her accurate attacks. Therefore, it is not advised to tank her attacks (you would need a very high slash defence in order to do that); instead, simply run around and attack. Zilyana's melee attack simply hits the player she is targeting, while her magic attack will hit everyone in the room, much like Kree'arra's ranged/magic and Graardor's ranged attacks. Zilyana's room is very large, so you can fulfill this method very quickly. However, since you are carrying heavy gear, hit-and-run players will need to use stamina potions to ensure that their run energy will not fall down and have Zilyana catch up to them. Melee can be used, but Zilyana's defense and defensive bonuses are higher than Graardor and K'ril Tsutsaroth (Kree'arra's is higher, but he cannot be attacked with melee apart from a salamander). Zilyana shares the same defensive values against all forms of combat; however, since her magic level is very high, it is not advised to use magic on her, given its typically low defensive values. Instead, use a set of Verac's, which you can break through her defences with its set effect. You will still need a ranged teammate to hit-and-run, since it is dangerous to have Zilyana attack you at any time. Before entering the room, make sure Zilyana and Starlight (melee bodyguard) are very far from the door, so they do not attack you immediately upon entering. If ranging, you can use either Protect from Missiles or Protect from Magic (depending on your defensive bonuses), since Starlight and Zilyana should be unable to attack you using the hit-and-run tactic. Melee players should always keep Protect from Magic on. Recommended Equipment |-| Ranged= Recommended Skills: * 100+ * 70+ * 80+ * 80+ * 70+ * 44+ (Eagle Eye) Equipment: * Weapon: Armadyl crossbow > Rune crossbow * Secondary Weapon: Toxic Blowpipe (Use to kill minions) * Shield: Dragonfire shield > Crystal shield > Granite shield > Odium ward * Head: Serpentine helm > Verac's helm > Armadyl helmet > Robin hood hat * Body: Armadyl chestplate > Karil's leathertop > Saradomin/Zamorak body > Black d'hide body * Legs: Verac's plateskirt / Armadyl chainskirt > Karil's leatherskirt > Saradomin/Zamorak chaps > Black d'hide chaps * Boots: Pegasian boots > Saradomin/Zamorak d'hide boots > Ranger boots > Snakeskin boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves > Saradomin/Zamorak bracers > Black d'hide vambs * Amulet: Necklace of anguish > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory > Holy symbol/Unholy symbol * Ring: Ring of suffering (i) > Archers' ring (i) > Ring of wealth/life * Cape: Ranging cape (t) > Ava's Accumulator > Ava's attractor * Ammo: 300 Diamond bolts (e) / Ruby bolts (e) (for special attacking only to 50% health)Ruby bolts (e) are used only for special attacks until half of the foe's overall health remains. Afterwards, switch to the primary bolt. > Broad bolts > Adamant bolts > Emerald bolts (e) Inventory: * Secondary bolt (like Ruby bolts (e) for specials) if using any (optional) * Toxic blowpipe (to kill minions) * One-click teleport (such as Ectophial or teleport tabs/scrolls) * Any necessary god itemsRespective god items must be worn at all times prior to entering an area plagued with a god or gods' followers. The god item can be swapped or removed when entering the boss room since the boss is aggressive regardless. * 2-6 Stamina potions or 4-5 Super energy potions (2 Staminas for low level, short trips. Maxed accounts use 5 or 6) * 8-16 Saradomin brews or Sharks * 6-12 Super restores * 1-2 Ranging potions * Trollheim TeleportDrop two Saradomin brews upon teleporting, and use a Glory or the Castle Wars Minigame Group Finder teleport to grab two more brews and another Trollheim Teleport. See the drop trick. |-| Melee= Recommended Skills: * 100+ * 70+ * 90+ * 90+ * 90+ * 70+ * 70+ Equipment: * Weapon: Verac's flail (only if using the full Verac's set) > Godsword > Zamorakian spear/hasta > Abyssal tentacle/whip * Shield: Dragonfire shield > Crystal shield > Obsidian shield > Dragon sq shield * Head: Verac's helm or any other Barrows helmet for Melee > Helm of neitiznot * Body: Verac's brassard > Bandos chestplate > Saradomin/Zamorak body * Legs: Verac's plateskirt or any other Barrows leggings for Melee > Bandos tassets > Dragon platelegs/skirt * Boots: Dragon boots > Bandos boots > Rune boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves > Dragon gloves > Klank's gauntlets * Amulet: Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory > Holy symbol/Unholy symbol * Ring: Berserker ring (i) > Warrior ring (i) > Ring of wealth/life * Cape: Fire cape > Skillcape (trimmed) > Obsidian cape > God cape/cloak * Ammo: None Inventory: * Crystal halberd/Dragon halberd/mace/dagger (optional for special attacks) * One-click teleport (such as Ectophial or teleport tabs/scrolls) * Any necessary god items * 2 Stamina potions or 4-5 Super energy potions * 12-16 Saradomin brews or Sharks * 6-8 Super restores * 1-2 Super combat potions or Super sets * Trollheim Teleport As of the 5th of January 2017, the Twisted bow is now BIS for ranged method. Category:Strategies